The Outerthere
The Outerthere is a mysterious, deserted location outside of existence, reality, planar dimensionality and creation. It marks the permanent surcease of existence. The Outerthere is a bizarre world devoid of life. Physics, pataphysics, metaphysics, the laws of the universe and the rules of logic do not apply in this peculiar world. For instance, there is no natural gravity in this world, but when Knuckles got stuck in the realm, he was bound to gravity, rather than flying around. It first appeared in the episode Forgotten in the Sonic the Hedgehog ''TV Series, where Knuckles got stuck in the world after an accident with Tails's technology. The creators have confirmed that The Outerthere is based on The Nowhere Dimension from ''SpongeBob SquarePants. 'Description' The Overthere is a deserted location of nigh emptiness. Aside from various floating objects (which mostly includes tools and scrap metal, but also furniture and household objects) and tangible, levitating shapes, panels and forms, the world is completely empty. All there is to see aside from those objects and shapes is a red background. No matter how far one may travel, the background will never come closer. The world is likely infinite in size. There is no life in The Outerthere. The only thing in the world with at least some kind of sentience is an almost nonexistent voice that telepathically communicates with the life forms that get into the world using a highly distorted and robotic voice, though it only ever says "Forgotten.", "Alone.", "Reclusion.", "Ignorance." and "Loneliness.". It's existence is only hinted upon and the entity has never directly been confirmed or proven to be a true sentient being. It's questionable if it's even something to begin with, as The Overthere is outside of existence. A popular fan theory that was hinted at by the creators is that the voices are the sole remaining trace of all organisms and beings that came into The Outerthere before Knuckles did, having dissapeared into nothingness after failed escape attempts. The only known way to access The Outerthere is to be caught in the radius of malfunctioning Dimensional Travel technology. There's a 0,0000004% chance for the victim to land into The Outerthere if that happens. As soon as the victim is transported there, it will be forgotten completely by all of its friends, relatives, family members, rivals and enemies and all the rest that ever knew said victim. No person will be able to renember the victim, as (s)he technically no longer exists, seeing as they are outside of existence. The only way to renember them is by fixing and reactivating the machine whose malfunctioning transported the victim to The Outerthere. In The Outerthere, there is no time nor space, even though the ones in the world can still move and do anything normally. There is also no sound of its own, except those that its "inhabitants" produce, which echoes multiple times. Everyone can still breathe normally despite a lack of oxygen. There is no explanation to these paradoxes. One theory though, is that because The Outerthere is outside of existence, the general rules of common sense don't have to apply there, as it's outside of existence, where concepts and principles do not exist. If the victim happens to fall off the shapes - the only surfaces in The Outerthere - they will fall indefinitely. There's also a pocket realm with a purple background, hidden within The Outerthere where one can stand on nothing, but where the area loops infinitely. For example, walking off screen to the left will cause the victim to reappear at the other side - namely, the right side. Every seven minutes, horizontal shapes will appear briefly, in this pattern: one at the left, another one at the right a little higher, yet higher another one at the left, etc...The only way to exit this area is by waiting for these shapes to appear and jump from shape to shape until they reach the invisible border that warps them back to the red area. One can only go back by using the shapes; flying or levitating upwards will cause them to reappear at the bottom. To traverse The Outerthere, one must jump from shape to shape. One can also fling themselves from item to item, but must be careful not to to miss, or else they will fall infinitely, unless they have a way of going up (flight, levitation, jetpack, etc..) or are lucky enough to land on lower platforms or objects. Fall damage still applies here, so falling far down and then hitting a shape or object will likely result in death. 'History' Its only appearance so far is in the episode Forgotten of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''TV Series. More TBA Category:Locations